Lord, have Mercy on Sam
by Lamimi25
Summary: Sam finally found a woman that he thought could replace Mercedes. All of his friends want to meet the woman that got Sam to stay committed to her for over 6 months. Mercedes thought she could handle meeting the next Quinn wannabe, until she walks into the banquet hall and Mercedes feels like she's looking into a mirror. Why does Sam's new girlfriend look just like Mercedes?


Sam was so excited to see everyone. He hadn't seen many of them in years, and some he hadn't seen since that fateful day Mercedes gave the news that she would be opening for Beyoncé. He talked to everyone now and again and knew most of their achievements, but this was different. He couldn't contain all the excitement he was feeling as he pulled up to the posh and luxurious banquet hall. He looked at the beautiful lady that was in the passenger seat of his car. He smiled, because he was so happy he met her. He could not express how much love and affection he had for this woman. He never thought he could feel love and friendship like this…well at least not twice in one lifetime. He grabbed her hand, and she smiled at him. "You ready?" she said just above a whisper. "Of course, I'm ready. I can't wait for everyone to meet you." Sam kissed the back of her hand, and then her palm and took a deep breathe. She use to laugh all time when he did that. It was kind of cute, at first, but after 6 months of it, she was definitely use to it. He said it helped him calm his nerves. So she let him do it, whenever the moment presented itself. It meant a lot to her that just her presence could help someone so much, and who was she to deny this beautiful man peace-of-mind.

"Okay, A.P.! Let's do this!" Sam grinned as he got out of the car and walked to her side of the car. She learned very quickly do not get out of the car on her own, not in the presence of a Southern Gentleman, because that is a good way to get read. "Ladies do not open doors for themselves" Sam would say. "Are you a lady or not?" "Then let me do my job!" He scolded her. She giggled to herself as she thought about their first 'argument" if that's even what that was. He had a point. She was a lady, a diva, queen even, and she deserved to be treated like one. She stepped out of the car as the door open, and got out. "If you are going to introduce me as A.P., pease don't. Why do you even call me that?"

Sam chuckled, "After 6 months, you're just now asking?"

"Well, yeah. I guess, I am. When we first met, I assumed it was for my initials, but now I know you, and how that devious mind of yours works. I know it's more than that!" A.P. said with a laugh. Sam did a full on laugh that shook his entire body. It was so funny how well she knew him. Further proof that they were destine to be in each other's lives forever. "You're right. I don't call you A.P. for your initials. It's short for A.P. English. You know, like Advanced Placement" Sam looked at her full of charm, but A.P. was definitely not buying it. She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at him. It was moments like this, he saw the unnerving resemblance between his two divas. It was so strange that he didn't notice it from the very beginning. "Okay, okay. You got me." Sam raised his hands in mock surrender. "It may have more to do with the fact that you are always correcting my English." A.P. defended herself "First of all, it's your grammar that I correct, and second of all, I…"she stopped midsentence when she saw that Sam was mimicking her Diva-brow. His was raised in perfect mirror to what she always did. Her laughter was so sudden it made her snort, which in turn made her laugh harder. "Ok you're right. I may have a problem. But isn't that why you keep me around." She gave him that smile that she knew he couldn't deny. "Sam Evans, you're a damn fool. Not to mention a DORK."

"Yes, maybe. But you love this Dork" Sam said with a smile. "That I do." A.P. replied. They stood there for a moment, just basking in the moment. Sam grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers and said "Shall we go. You ready to do this?"

A.P. took a deep breathe in and released it. She hooked their arms and pointed towards the door. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be! We should get this show on the road." Sam and his lovely lady walked into the banquet hall following the plush red carpet, Sam was certain the Hollywood Hills décor was Kurt's idea. Sam did a quick survey of the scenery, and they made their way towards the party. It was so beautiful, there were beautifully decorated tables, with stringed lights everywhere. "Wow! Now this is the life. I knew keeping you around would come in handy, Evans. Finally, the perks of knowing someone that knows someone famous comes pays off" A.P. said with a laugh. Sam just shook his head. He loved that he didn't have to express what he was feeling because A.P. was always one step ahead of his own emotions. She was trying to relieve his butterflies by making jokes. "You got to love this woman, she's amazing," Sam thought to himself. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and proceeded to walk onto the dance floor, where he knew he would find his Glee club alumni.

A.P. saw Mercedes as soon as she walked into the room, so she decided to go straight up to the Sam's ex-girlfriend and introduce herself. Sam smiled wide….he just knew it, this was going to be good. "Hey, you must be Mercedes. Am I right?" A.P. extended her beautifully manicured hand towards the Diva and smiled. Mercedes saw her walking towards her in slow motion, and she even swore she saw imaginary wind blowing the girl's hair. "WTF, who is she, Beyoncé?" Mercedes thought to herself. "This can't be her. There's no way this is her. This chick and Sam's girlfriend cannot be the same person." All of these thoughts jumped through Mercedes' head a mile/second. This woman, A.P. was it, was so beautiful, Mercedes couldn't believe her eyes. Mercedes was prepared for another Quinn wannabe. She had prepared herself for a beautiful blonde, with a dancer's body: a slim waist, lengthy muscular legs, long blonde hair with milky white skin. Mercedes could have even dealt with a sultry bronzed-skinned Latina, like Santana; but, this woman was the complete opposite. Full-figured, dark-brown skin, big gorgeous brown eyes, and a smile that just lite up the room; A.P. was literally the last thing she expected to walk into this banquet hall. She just stared at the girl's extended hand, just blinking, until she heard someone clear their throat. She knew that voice all too well, even when he was simply clearing his throat. She turned to her right to see, Sam 'Motha Lovin' Evans, or as she referred to him the love of her life, and he had the nerve to look at her with his sexy ass side-smirk. And then he said the words that she was so hoping wasn't true: "So Mercedes, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, A.P."

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes breathed out.

_**Maybe we should start from the beginning…**_

They met about 6 months ago, at the beginning of the semester. Sam was so nervous to be going back to school. He was never really good at school, his dyslexia was the reason he choose to go to New York, instead of staying in Lima and going to college. As he waited for the professor for his very first class, on his very first day of college, he was getting so nervous that he was literally about to get up and say forget it to the entire thing, when his phone started to ring. He looks down at the screen and it's the only person who could talk him down from the ledge, Mercedes Jones. He answered the phone with the dumbest grin on his face, "Hello, beautiful."

"Whatcha doing?" Mercedes giggled, because she knew exactly what he was doing. She called to make sure he was sitting in the classroom, 15 minutes before the syllabus said class started, just like they talked about last night. She knew him so well, so she didn't want him to chicken-out of this wonderful opportunity for growth. Sam always wanted to go to college, but after his senior year, which they didn't like to talk about (the whole BRAM situation still irritated the mess out of her) he never felt smart or worthy enough for college. Mercedes knew better, but she wanted him to believe in himself. He learned Navì, an entirely made up language, how could he not know that he's smart?

"Well I was going to go to the store and get some Lucky Charms, but I figured, umm, no, I'll go to my first day of college, "Sam replied smiling like a mad man. Sam was momentarily distracted, when he heard someone giggle behind him. He was quickly brought back to the conversation when he heard Mercedes say, "I'm so proud of you, Sam! I'm gonna let you go, but call me as soon as your classes are over! Pretty please"

"Alright, alright, alright" Sam gave his best Matthew Mcconaughey. That's when he heard a full-on belly laugh, and it sounded so familiar, but yet different all at the same time. It was such a wonderful sound he did a full 180 degree, turning himself around to face the person responsible for that wonderful sound and was ridden speechless. He starred at the source of the laugh for what felt like so long, he honestly couldn't tell you if it was 1 second or 40 years. He was brought out of his trace by the sound of Mercedes voice calling his name. He told her he would call her after his classes, and quickly hung up the phone. He had to talk to this beautiful woman.

She blinked her big, brown eyes and looked away from his glaze. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to ease drop," the woman said. Sam was confused for a minute, so he just looked at her. Misunderstanding what his look meant, the beauty in front of him continued to explain herself. "Normally, I don't make it a habit to listen to people's conversations. But I was bored, and I didn't realize I got to class so early. I was daydreaming and I just heard it. Your Matthew Mcconaughey was so on point. You sounded just like him, but still I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it in. You're really funny!"

Finally realizing what she was apologizing for, Sam couldn't let her feel bad for laughing at his jokes. He was only use to one other person laughing at his impressions, and he hasn't been in a room with her for over 5 years. He missed making Mercedes laugh. Her laugh could clear a thunderstorm, brighten up any gray sky, so hearing anyone laugh, deep down in the belly laugh, meant the world to Sam. And making a beautiful woman laugh, was always priceless in Sam's mind. Sam extended his hand, "Sam Evans, at your service. For any laughing needs, I am available. I do birthday parties, weddings, and bar mitzvah." She laughed so hard, she snorted. Sam smile, "I can get use to this" he thought. She shook his hand, "Amber. Amber Riley. Nice to meet you, Sam-I-Am. Do you like green eggs and ham?"

"Oh my God! She just used my introduction joke. This has got to be a dream. Did I die and go to heaven?" Sam thought to himself. "Speak Sam! Say something! Anything!" He chastised himself.

"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine," Sam looked her up and down with a sexy, smoldering look. She raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows, and tilted her head. "Are you flirting with me?"

Sam shuts his eyes and puts his hand over his heart in mock pain, "Ouch! If you have to ask, then I'm clearly not doing a very good job of it. But to answer your question: yes, I'm flirting?" Amber laughed out loud once more, and shook her head left to right. "Sorry, but I don't date White boys!" she said with a smile. Instantly, she wondered if he would take that the wrong way and was about to backtrack, when she saw he had a mischievous smile on his face. "Well, I'm not a White boy. I'm a grown ass man; so we're good. Pick you up at 8, this Saturday?"

Amber was so taken aback by his swagger, she had to give him a chance. She couldn't deny it, the guy was sexy as hell, and don't get her started on those beautiful emerald green eyes and pink, pouty lips. She could see his muscular arms through his V-neck T-shirt. But then she thought for a second, "Wait. What about your girlfriend? I don't take too kindly to two-timers!"

"What? I don't have a girlfriend." Sam paused in thought, but then he remembered his phone conversation with Mercedes and realized to an outsider their complicated relationship could be misconstrued. "Oh, you're referring to the conversation that you were eavesdropping on? Amber looked down as her cheeks flushed. Embarrassment coloring her beautiful mocha skin. "Damn, she so hot" Sam thought as he starred at her. "Yeah, that" Amber said to Sam as she finally looked up in his face. "I know how guys talk to their girlfriends. And that was definitely how you were talking to 'Beautiful' on the phone" Amber said, he voice dripping with sass.

"It's okay to be jealous, I think it's cute. I know I'm hot and the thought of having to share my love with another is tough. But don't worry, you don't have to share me with Mercy. I talk to her like that because she's my ex-girlfriend and still my best friend. We haven't been together in a long time…" Sam was cut off by the Professor walking into the classroom. "Hello, everyone good morning. I'm Professor Keating…"

Sam turned his attention back to Amber and said "We can finish this conversation over dinner at 8 p.m. Saturday night. So what do you say? Dinner's on me..."

"Of course, dinner's on you. You asked me," Amber said with a chuckle. "Oh you got jokes…" Sam turned around to look at her and handed her his IPhone. She added her number to his phone under "call me". He laughed at her cleverness, after she gave the phone back. He turned his attention back to the Professor. He wanted to try college to get an education, but it hit him right then and there that he might have finally found his second chance at a relationship and at love. He was so tired of the serial dating. He thought at 26, he would be married and maybe even have a few kids or at least one on the way, but his life was nothing like he thought it would be. All he wanted was to have a good job and a family to come home to. He didn't understand why that seemed so out of reach, but he felt like Amber Riley was going to turn his life around for the better, and maybe, just maybe he could have his happy ending after all.

That was the beginning of their relationship, and it only got better. Sam only had that one class with Amber, but after their date, things became official. She was very busy, and so was Sam but they made time for each other. Sam couldn't believe how much they had in common. She was a musician. She could sing her voluptuous butt off, played the piano, and it turned out that she was learning how to play the guitar. Sam had the strangest feeling that he knew her from somewhere. But that was impossible, because we was born and raised in California and was only taking this one class at Ohio State University, because she heard great things about Professor Keating, and her knowledge of music composition. He couldn't believe his luck, he felt like an Angel guided his decision to take that class, because there were 2 other sections for that exact same class. He still chuckles when he thinks about why he choose that particular class. Mercedes would call him a dork if she knew. She got him into the show "How to Get Away with Murder", and the last name Keating was literally the only reason he choose that section. He thought maybe it would make him feel closer to Mercedes, as dumb as that sounded now. He was so happy he did it. That decision brought him Amber Patrice Riley, his saving grace!

Sam and Amber, or A.P. to him, had been dating for about 4 months and it was going perfectly. Their relationship was not perfect, they had fights, no tiffs…no debates. Yes, debate that's what Sam called them, but it was usually over Amber getting sassy and throwing her Diva around. She refused to let Sam pay all of the time, and he refused to allow her to pay for anything. She told Sam he didn't ALWAYS have to open the door for her but, of course, Sam refused to not be a gentleman. It went against everything his parents taught him. Those were the kinds of "debates" that ended up his an argument. It wasn't until Sam and Amber finally talked it out that they grew closer. She learned that Sam was homeless during his sophomore year in high school and that's when him and Mercedes got close, she learned about "'Prom on a Budget', she learned about their 'Summer of Loving', and she learned that Sam was so ashamed that he couldn't afford to buy Mercedes expensive gifts or take her out on dates. She even learned that the one and only gift he ever got Mercedes before he moved to Kentucky was a giant purple unicorn, which he won for her at the carnival. Lucky for Sam his mom forced $5 on him right before Mercedes picked him up that day. He refused it but she told him he deserved to have a good time with his girlfriend and she told him to buy her something nice. He looked at her like she was crazy. "What can I buy her for $5, mom?" Sam had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He would never purposely disrespect his mother like that. She placed her hands on his shoulders, looked him straight in the eyes, and said "Maybe 'buy' isn't the right word. Win her something Sammy. You're an athlete, figure it out." She smirked at him, patted him on the chest, and walked away. Sam smiled to himself, because he may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but athletic he was. He used his amazing pitching arm and knocked over all the glass milk containers creating a loudest crash and winning Mercedes the unicorn he saw her eyeing all night. A.P. also learned that winning that unicorn meant so much to him, because that was the defining moment in their relationship, to him. He put his arm around Mercedes' shoulder and he knew right then that he absolutely, without a doubt was head-over-heels in love with Mercedes Jones. Being able to provide for his family and loved ones meant the most to Sam and he wanted Amber to know that he could take care of her.

And that was the problem to Amber. She was raised to be an independent, strong woman that can take care of herself, and not expect for a man, or anyone for that matter, to provide for her. She loved that he could take care of her, but she needed him to understand that she can still take care of herself. Sam and Amber learned that understanding these differences were important to maintain their relationship and once those differences were brought to light, their relationship was a natural as breathing.

Because of their busy schedules, the couple would either meet at school or go to Amber's place because it was closer to campus. Finally the day came that they have a 4 day weekend, so they decided to have a slumber party at Sam's place so Amber could finally see his condo. She was kind of nervous that this would be the first time being sexually intimate. Sam never pressured her to have sex or even initiated it, which she found so unusual but endearing. She was starting to worry about him being sexually attracted to her that is until she saw his body's reaction to the sexy little black dress she wore to a red carpet movie premiere, one of Sam's old modelling buddies invited him to and she was his plus one. He seemed embarrassed by the ordeal and excused himself to go outside for some "fresh air". His reaction made complete sense after he told her all about Mercedes. It made her truly start to fall in love with this silly, brunet man she called her boyfriend. So she was the one that suggested a sleepover, she was ready to take the next step with Sam. She had a 90 day rule, and Sam was well past 120 days and they were still going strong.

A.P. pulled up into Sam's driveway and rang the doorbell. He opened the door smiling and gave her a tender, sweet kiss on the lips and a quick pat on the butt. She giggled and walked in. As Sam took her coat, and she looked around, she realized that Sam was a lot more mature than she had given him credit for because his place was nice. It had an urban feel to it, with a dash of bachelor pad, but a lot of "grown-man" vibe splashed everywhere. She smiled up at him, and he said "I know what you're thinking, but I want you to know that I didn't decorate this place. Mercedes did, but I think she nailed it. Don't you?!"

"Yeah, she did" Amber laughed and sat her phone down on the coffee table. "Want something to drink?" Sam asked as he hung up A.P.'s jacket. "Yes, please. I'll take a cold beer if you got one" A.P. said sitting on the couch in the living room. "Of course, I have cold beer. Why are you acting like we just me" Sam laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Amber heard a vibrating sound and quickly answers the phone. She pushes answer without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" A.P. politely says. "Umm…yeah…umm, is this Sam's phone?" A.P. looks at the receiver and feels her face flush with embarrassment, she accidently answered Sam's phone. "I'm so sorry. Sammy's phone looks just like mine from the back. Wait, I'll get him. Just give me a sec" she hurries to the kitchen and grabs both beers from Sam's hand and gives him his cell. She mouths the words "Sorry. I'm gonna go look around the place" and she walks out of the kitchen. Sam's confusion permeates through the phone when he finally says "Hello?" It was Mercedes. "Oh hey, Mercy. Are you back in the States? I haven't talked to you since….wow it's been so long I don't even think I remember."

"Sammy…I mean Sam. Who was that? The girl that answered your phone." Sam's smile faded when he realized that he had never told Mercedes about Amber. Normally, they would have casually brought up those current relationship status, and they both knew those others girls didn't mean anything to him, so it was no big deal. But Amber was definitely different. He hadn't told Amber yet, but he was in love with her. He felt it almost instantly. His mother told him that he was quick to throw his heart into a relationship, and she begged him to be more cautious next time. He promised her after their conversation following him and Mercedes' last break up that he would slow down and not assume he was head-over-heels in love with every woman he took on a date. And he had been really good at keeping his promise to his mom. But Amber was different, but so totally familiar. He felt like they were destined to be together forever, and there was only one other woman that ever made him feel that way, and she ended their relationship nearly 7 years ago. He was happy that Amber came into his life because he was starting to worry that he would never be truly happy ever again. But that meant that he owed it to Mercedes to tell her truth about Amber, and he hadn't talked to her in so long that he forgot she didn't know until he heard her voice just now. He didn't like this at all. He was happier that he's been in a very long time and he knew it was because of his girlfriend. He didn't understand why just thinking about saying the word girlfriend to Mercedes, when it was involving another woman just felt so wrong, on so many different levels.

"Sam! Sam, are you still there?" Mercedes particularly shouted. She needed to know why the hell a woman was answering Sam's phone. "Accident my ass!" Mercedes thought to herself. She knew she didn't have the right to be mad, but that didn't stop the hypocritical anger that build in her chest. "Sam!"

Sam was thrown out of his mental battle by Mercedes screaming his name into the phone. "I'm sorry, I'm here Mercy." Sam decided to just rip off the Band-Aid. "She my girlfriend, Mercy…Mercedes. Her name's A.P."

"Oh, wow. So you live together?" Mercedes said with her eyes closed, praying that he said no. "Oh, no. Our phone are completely identical. We answer each other's phone on accident all the time. A couple of days ago, I answered her phone thinking that it was mine and talked to her dad for like 5 minutes before we realized what was going on. He thought he accidently called her cousin, instead of her, and I thought it was my father calling me. It was pretty funny actually, but maybe it one of those things that are only funny if you were actually there"….Sam was rambling now and he only did that when he was nervous. Why the hell was he nervous? "Mercedes broke up with me almost 7 years ago. She didn't want to be with me, so I moved on. There's nothing wrong with that, I'm allowed to move on," Sam thought to himself.

"Oh, well. Ok, I can tell you're busy. I'll talk to you later, goodbye." She needed to get off the phone before she broke down and started to cry. She was miserable not being about to talk to Sam for the last 4 months, and now she understood why he didn't call her anymore. Yes, she could have called him, but she never had to before. She just got use to him always putting her first, and going above and beyond to get in contact with her. She felt so stupid, the love of her life had moved on. And she had no one to blame but herself.

"No, Mercy-umm Mercedes. Don't hang up. Amber doesn't mind if we talk for a little bite. She knows that you have been out of the country for the last few months and that we haven't spoken since. Beside she's spending the night so she's not going anywhere." Sam wanted to slap the shit out of himself. He couldn't believe he just said that. He and Amber hadn't been imitate yet, and he just told his ex-girlfriend that's saving herself for marriage that his current girlfriend didn't live with him, but indeed she spends the night. What an idiot. He really wish he didn't ramble when he got nervous. Why couldn't he stutter, tap his foot, or sweat profusely like everyone else; no, he had to have freakin' word-vomit, when he got nervous.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

A.P. took it upon herself to explore Sam's condo. She knew he hadn't talked to Mercedes in quite a few months, so he could be on the phone for a while. She will admit that she was jealous of their relationship at first but he seemed to be over her. They talked about Mercedes enough in the beginning because Sam insisted that the "Samcedes" (his exact words, not hers) relationship was his only "Real" relationship. So it was all he had for comparison. In order to give him and Mercedes privacy, A.P. figured starting in Sam's room would be best. She opened the door and laughed out loud. Of course, her dork of a man would have giant Avatar movie posters on the wall. The color scheme was beige and blue, so it actually worked very well together. "Definitely another point for Mercedes. This room is so Sam but in a grown-man kind of a way" A.P. thought to herself. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a picture of Sam in high school, she assumed with 2 other girls. She remembered Sammy telling her about Prom on a Budget, she started walking to get a closer look. When she saw something glittery flicker in her peripheral vision. She quickly changed directions and walked towards it. There were thousands of possible thoughts coming into her mind about what this thing could be. But what she saw she would have never guess in a million years. Once she was close enough she grabbed it and pulled it off the wall. "Why does Sam have a framed platinum record on his bedroom wall?" Before A.P. could even finish the thought she saw a picture of a woman in a beautiful long, flowing sequined teal and black dress on a red carpet and next to her looking like a beautifully sculpted Greek God in a black tuxedo with the same teal colored button-up, was Samuel freakin Evans. She grabbed the picture frame, and stared open mouthed at the record and the couple in the frame. She couldn't believe this. Sam knew Mercy J, he more than knew her. Then it all made sense. She stared at them together and she realized that Mercy J, R&amp;B diva extraordinaire, and Mercedes Jones were indeed the exact same person. She never wanted to pry into Sam's relationship with his friends or ex-girlfriends for that matter all she needed to know was that Mercedes was out of town a lot. Never did Sam ever say that she was busy kicking ass and taking names on stage touring around the world, because that's what platinum-selling, Grammy winner, singer/song writers did. So when Sam said that they never had good timing for their relationship it makes sense now. She choose her career over her relationship with Sam, and if she knew Sam, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. But what had her feelings some type of way was the fact that she saw herself in Mercy J. She always believed that Mercy J was her doppelganger. She got mistaken for her all the time whenever she went home to Los Angeles, California to visit her family. And she could honestly say she saw it too, which meant so could Sam. So that's why he worked so hard to get her to go out with him. He was trying to replace Mercedes, because she was the one that got away. "SAAAMMMM!" A.P. screamed at the top of her musically inclined lungs.

Sam heard A.P. scream his name and immediately responded. "Mercedes, I have to, I have to go. A.P. needs me. I'll call you—" he was cut off by the dial tone. "Did she just hang up on me?" Sam didn't have time to think about Mercedes being pissed. His current girlfriend was calling for him, and he needed to make sure she was okay. Before he could even ask what was wrong Amber let him have it.

"What the hell is this Sam? What are you playing at, huh? I am not some constellation prize for the 1st runner up at one of your dumb-ass Glee competitions! I have feelings too, so what's gonna happen when your precious Mercedes, or should I called her Mercy J like the rest of the world, wants to take you back. Will I get my walking papers like all the others!?"

Now Sam is a pretty chill guy, but why was she yelling at him and why was she swinging around Mercedes' first platinum record and the picture of Sam and Mercedes together on their first and only Red Carpet appearance. Sam gently grabbed her hands mid-swing and penned her hands to her side. He was getting angry but looking into her beautiful brown eyes, he could see the hurt in her face. No matter how much of a diva his girlfriend portrayed to the world, she couldn't hide her emotions from him. Her eyes always gave her away, and she looked on the verge of tears. It broke his heart. "Why are you about to cry, Amber?" Sam whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes as he softly spoke her name, he only called her Amber when she was very emotional and the sight of her was breaking his heart. The dam broke and she couldn't stop crying, even if she wanted to. She didn't realize how much she cared for Sam until that very moment, and the thought of losing him from her life forever was too much for her to bear. Once she was calm enough to speak, she showed him the picture and asked "Why?" Sam couldn't stand seeing her cry but he had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm sorry baby, but I need more to go off of. I really have no idea what I did this time. Can I at least have a hint? I know now that you're a sassy little minx and you're never wrong. So we can cut out a lot of time, if you tell me what I did so I can apologize so we can go get to watching Avatar." Despite herself, A.P. started to laugh. She hated when he did that. She was mad and she wanted to stay made. After inhaling and exhaling a large, deep breathe, Amber was finally able to explain her behavior. "Sam, why didn't you tell me that your ex-girlfriend and Mercy J were the same person?"

"I don't know. I guess I really didn't think about it." Sam started to giggle, and A.P. gave him the hardest side-eye she could evoke. "Don't look at me like that cuz you're fangirling, and I caught you! If you wanted tickets to a show that's fine, you don't have to cry about it. Mercedes leaves tickets for me at all of her concerts in the area. I'll go look at her schedule…I think this tour is coming to an end, but I'm sure we can arrange something." Sam said going towards his dresser. He was brought up short, by a pair of small, soft hands grabbing on the hem of his Henley. "This is not a joke Sammy. Stop trying to make me laugh and answer the damn question." Amber practically yelled that last part.

Sam was left completely confused again, because he could clearly hear the anger in her voice now, which was disguised the first time because it was masked by tears. "Why are you getting so angry about my previous relationship with a person that happens to be a celebrity? Sorry, but I didn't know that was relaying the current occupations of my exes was a requirement. I've never lied to you about her. Should I be asking these questions about all of your ex-boyfriends? Why are you so mad about this? I'm sorry babe, I'm trying to understand, but I just don't." Amber looked into Sam's mesmerizing green eyes and she could see that he was serious. "Sam, look at this picture of Mercedes and then look at me."

"Ok. But what…." He was cut off by Amber's finger on his lips. Normally he would have kissed her fingertip, but something about the way she was acting made him nervous. No, it was more than nerves, it made him scared, and that was a feeling he wanted to go away. He grabbed the picture of Mercedes and him on the Red Carpet and looked intently at it. He didn't know what he was looking for so he just stared at her. "God, she's beautiful" Sam thought. Amber could see in his eyes that he was still absolutely in love with Mercedes Jones and it broke her heart, but then she saw something else that made her calm down and relax. "Sam look at me, please." Sam did as she asked. "Just look at me and tell me what you see."

"Amber Patrice Riley, or my Professor AP. Too soon? Are you still not ready for me to make you laugh" She laughed and reached for his hand, of course he didn't do it on purpose. This is Sam Evans after all. "Sam do I remind you of someone?" He squinted his eyes and scrunched his face in concentration. There was about 2 minutes of silence and Sam stared at her and finally he said "No. Am I missing something? I'm missing something aren't I? I'm pretty but I ain't dumb, most of the time! Maybe I do need a hint." Amber couldn't believe it. Sam truly didn't see it and it just goes to show how pure his heart is. He didn't choose her because he wanted a replacement Mercedes, he must have been drawn to her subconsciously searching for Mercedes. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately on his lips. She knew this would be the last time they kissed like this and she just wanted to savor those beautifully pink, pouty lips of his. "Sam, I think we should break up."

Sam was so floored, he just stared at her blinking. She internally laughed, because that was the same face he made when they first met. "I'm sorry, A.P. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. You remind me of your favorite singer: Beyoncé, Tina Turner. No, no, Whitney Houston, she's your favorite right?! Yes, she is. You remind me of Whitney Houston! Please, I can be a better boyfriend. You just have to give me another chance. I know you hate it when I beg, but this relationship is too important to me. You're too important to me, I can't let you go without a fight." Sam was on his knees, hugging her waist by this point. He let his Mercedes leave him 3 times, and never once did he beg. That had always been a regret. So Sam told himself if he ever felt for another woman, even one-third of what he felt for Mercedes, he would beg and pledge for her to stay. Even if it didn't work at least he knew he did everything he could do to keep her by his side.

Amber pulled Sam up off the floor, and guided him to sit on the bed. "Sammy, I love you, I truly do, and I know that you love me too, but not the way you think you do. You're still in love with Mercedes Jones." As Sam stared at her, he knew she was right. But couldn't he love 2 people at the same time? "I can't help loving her. She was my best friend, before anything else. I can't just turn it off. She's still my best friend, but you're my girlfriend, not her. Our relationship is not dictated by my feelings for her. I would never do that to you and neither would Mercedes" Sam pleaded. Amber needed him to understand this and she knew she had to stop being gentle about it. He needed to see it. She walked over to his dresser and pulled the picture of Mercedes by herself off wall. She stood in front of him and put the frame next to her face. "Sam, look at Mercedes and then look at me. We look a lot alike, and I don't think it's a coincidence. You're still in love with her and I think subconsciously, you choose me because I remind you of her." A.P. continued when she realized Sam was not going to speak. "Don't get me wrong. You are a wonderful boyfriend. You're sexy as hell, you know that. But you're also smart and so, so funny, and I will forever be grateful to you. You made me realize that if I continue having tunnel vision, and only look for all the Idris Elbas in the world, I could miss out on my 1 true love. I will forever love you for that alone. But I cannot have your heart Sam, because you don't have it. It is somewhere in Japan. Getting turnt up with Beyoncé and Nikki Minaj at Japan's hottest nightclub. Mercedes is your one true love and even if you don't realize it. You will only be settling if you are with anyone else other than her. Even if it's all of this right here," Amber said as she pointed towards her curvaceous body and did a body roll. Sam chuckled as tears leaked out of his eyes. She was right. Amber was 100% right about it all. How could he have not seen it? He was so dumb! "Oh hell to the no! Don't do that Sam. I know you're beating yourself up. You did not do this on purpose. I know you would never intentionally hurt anyone, especially me. I just want to fix this and get you your girl back. I can't be your girlfriend anymore, but I will forever and always be your friend. Best friend, once Mercedes becomes your wife." Amber said smiling and giving Sam a hug. He was thankful for Amber at this moment, because most of the women he dated would not have bowed out of their relationship so selflessly and gracefully, but she was so perfect. He laughed out loud at his own ignorance, she is definitely Mercedes Jones' doppelganger. "Thank you, A.P." was all he could choke out before the waterworks began. They had a long conversation and they did have that slumber party after all, but there night did not turn out like Sam or Amber originally planned.

_**Back to the present, when Mercedes and Amber met for the first time face to face…**_

"Sam, we talked about this in the car. Don't introduce me by your name for me…My name is Amber. Amber Riley, and I don't know why Sammy insist on calling me A.P." Amber said giggling. Mercedes eyed the girl up and down and had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and smack her lips. She had no right to be acting like a jealous, ex-girlfriend, even though that's exactly what she was. She broke up with Sam and this was her consequence. She knew it would burn to see him with other girls, but this felt like someone dipped her heart into hydrochloric acid and then throw it inside of a volcano. Mercedes felt her chest tighten and her breathes quicken. OMG, am I really having a panic attack in front of Sam's new girl. This cannot be happening to me. This is really freakin' embarrassing. Get it together, Mercedes!" Mercedes thought to herself. She plastered on the biggest, fakest smile she could muster and shook the girl's hand, all the while trying to slow her breathing and decrease the tightness that was permeating through her chest.

"Nice to me you, Ashley." Mercedes said through clenched teeth. Mercedes knew damn well her name was Amber, but she was being petty and she didn't even care. Amber fought back a laugh when Mercedes called her Ashley. She knew exactly what she was doing. "Now, she know she's petty as hell" Amber thought to herself. This is exactly what she was hoping Mercedes' reaction to meeting her would be. She felt that same way when she saw how much she looked like Mercy J, A.K.A. her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. "Oh, Sammy, let's go to the bar and get something to drink. Pretty, please." Amber said batting her long eyelashes and poking out her bottom lip. She was definitely laying it on thick, but it was all for a good reason. She didn't wait for Sam to comply, she grabbed him hand and dragged him towards the bar. As soon as they were out of ear range, Sam looked at her confused. Why did you pull me away? I didn't even get a chance to make her jealous. You said that you needed to see her reaction to you before we could move to Part B of our mission: "Lord, have Mercy J" Sam using this as his opportunity to try out his Uncle Jesse impression. He had been secretly working on it for weeks. He saw the corner of Amber's lips move into a smirk, but she was fighting it. Come on Amber, that was a good impression and you know it! "The mission's name needs work, besides we don't need more time. I got everything that we need. Were you even half-listening? She reacted the exact way I wanted her to. She still loves you. So mission "Lord, have Mercy" or mission we will name you better later is A-GO!

"The mission's name is already awesome, so…wait, what…she still loves me? How do you know?" Sam didn't realize how much he needed to hear this until this exact moment. A.P. grabbed the collar of his purple button-up and pulled him close. She knew Mercedes was somewhere watching them, and she had to give the performance of a lifetime. "Sam, she called me Ashley. She was listening to your introduction of me. She knows my name is Amber. Clearly you weren't paying attention at all. Do you trust me?

"With my life!" Sam said without missing a beat. Amber placed the back of her hand on Sam's lips and like every other time before he, placed a gentle kiss to it and then followed it with a sweet kiss on the palm. He took in a deep breath and pulled her hand to his chest. Ever since the revelation of his subconscious feelings for Mercedes were brought to the surface, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Amber was convinced that once Mercedes saw them together, she would come to her senses and confess her love for Sam. Sam hoped and prayed that A.P. was right about this, but he couldn't get his hopes up too high. There is only so much rejection one man can take!

Sure enough, Mercedes' eyes followed the couple all the way to the bar. She didn't want to look, but she couldn't look away. She was on the verge of tears so many times between now and when she found out about A.P. and Sam's relationship. Everything set her off nowadays, even seeing simply things like the stars. Just 2 days ago she thought about the stars and her mind went literally straight to Sam. "Sam loved looking up at the stars at night. That was one of his favorite things to do whenever they got together during Mercedes Lima visits" tears streamed down her face instantly these whenever she thought of him so why would today be any different.

She started walking towards the bar, she was done with this mess; she had to tell him that she still loved him. Seeing Sam replaced her with Amber was too much for her to deal with. She should have told him how she felt years ago, but she was so afraid she would have to choose between her career and Sam, and she kept telling herself she made the right decision. Over and over again she broke Sam's heart…but it was for his own good. "I don't want to hold him back" Mercedes told herself constantly. Lately, though, she started to have doubts about the real reason she kept pushing him away. She always thought deep down inside that he would eventually leave her for someone that looked more like Quinn. She truly believed that the world's opinion of Samcedes would seep unintentionally into his mind, and then he'd leave her: high, dry, and ultimately brokenhearted. But what she learned was leaving Sam should have never been an option to her. Before Amber's existence, Sam still loved her and he would tell her all the time. But she continued to choose her career over him and now it was too late. Don't get her wrong, she loved singing and performing more than anything but it became abundantly clear over the years that no matter how popular her music got, how many tours she did, or how many albums she sold; it wouldn't have the same worth without her #1 Fan, Samuel Dwight Evans. She needed him to be complete and there was no reason to fight it anymore. Hell, she didn't want to fight it anymore.

Mercedes thoughts were brought to an end suddenly, when she saw Sam gently kiss the back of Amber's hand, and then her palm. He closed his eyes afterwards and rested her hand on his chest. He seemed to instantly calm himself, just by her presence. It was a simple gesture, but yet so intimate and it broke her heart. She couldn't keep the tears back. She felt a strong body bumped into her as she fled to the girl's bathroom. She didn't want to know who it was beside her, all she wanted to do was get the hell out of that ballroom and away from Sam's blissful happy ending. Kurt's long leg quickly caught up with her, and to her surprise he wasn't the only person to chase her into the bathroom. She heard the sound of feet tumbling into the bathroom and the door shut quickly. She couldn't speak, not about this because she had already heard it all. She knew what they were going to say, especially Santana. She got cussed out in English and Spanish for about a week, after Santana found out that she gave Sam permission to date Rachel. That was a tongue-lashing she didn't want a repeat of ever again in her life! Santana can be brutal to the people she loved most. "Chica, come out of the stall. We know that guppy face is the issue. Stop crying and get yo man. That fool gots some nerve, bringing that fake ass Mercy J up in here. Give me the word and I'll cut a bitch. I still keep razors in my hair. You can take the Latina out of Lima Heights Adjacent, but you can't take the Lima Heights out of me!" Mercedes could practically hear Santana rolling her eyes and neck. Any other time, Santana would have her cracking up, but this was definitely not funny. It was painful. No simply agonizing, that's all Mercedes could feel. Her heart was crumbling in her chest. It was disintegrating, and she couldn't hate Sam for it. It wasn't his fault, because he had been trying to rekindle their relationship before and after those Rachel shenanigans.

"Tana, it's not Sam's fault. It's mine" Mercedes said through sobs. She was ugly-crying, she could feel it. But honestly, her heart hurt too bad to care. She finally opened the bathroom door and saw that all of her girls, and Kurt, were there. She built up enough courage to finally tell them why she was so excited to see Sam, after her last world tour. Quinn, Tina, and Brittany comforted her with gentle hugs and smoothing words during the story. But she already knew where Santana and Kurt stood so she knew they weren't going to baby her. Santana and Kurt must have read each other's minds, because they did a silent stare and Kurt spoke up: "Then go and get your man!" was all Kurt said, before they heard the bathroom door slam shut. Everyone forgot that they were in a public bathroom and they didn't lock door. Everyone hurried out of the bathroom stall Mercedes used as her safe haven, and rushed out of the bathroom. By the time they all made their way out, the eavesdropping culprit was long gone.

A.P. sprinted to behind the stage, where she told Sam to wait. She was completely out of breathe. "I'm so glad you made me wake up at 5 in the morning every Saturday and Sunday for your crazy ass workouts, "she tried to catch her breath between each word. "Whew! Cuz there is no way I could have ran that fast before your endurance workouts. Man, you owe me so much, Sammy boo. It's time. Go, get your girl. She's finally ready for you. But you'll need this." Amber held out her hand and showed him a small purple velvet square. Sam knew immediately what was inside, "A.P. How? Where? What are you doing with that?"

"Well, remember when I told I thought I lost my favorite bracelets in your bedroom, this morning. I may have finagled the truth. See, I didn't lose it per se, more like I throw it under your bed 2 days ago, so I would have an excuse to go in your room before we got on the plane." Amber gave him the most adorable guilty face he had ever seen. She looked like a 3 year old caught selling cookies after their mom had already told them no cookies before dinner. She knew how much Sam loved Mercedes and she knew it was up to her to get her best friend with the love of his life. Sam was such a wonderful person, and considering the hardships he endured growing up and well into his adulthood, if anyone deserved a happy ending; it was definitely him.

Sam didn't think it was possible but at that moment his heart grew even larger for one, Miss Amber Patrice Riley. He gave her a long, tight hug and said "Operation: Lord have Mercy. Final phase. A-Go!" Amber shook her head and simply said "Fine. You win!" Now you know what to do, Sam. This is it, and remember I get to pick what shoes the Groomsmen and "The Best Woman" wear at the wedding. "Let's do this!" They both clapped their hands together and Sam gave her 2 thumbs up and headed in the direction Mercedes walked, and Amber walked towards the stage in the middle of the banquet hall. Once she reached the stage, she grabed the microphone and stood next to the jet black, baby Grand Piano. Her and Sam locked eyes, and she mouths "Do It!"

A.P. cleared her throat very loudly, hoping that she just make herself look a douchebag to these Glee folks, she just barely met. Chances are they all hated her anyway, because Mercedes was their bestie and Amber 'stole' her man. But hopefully, after this performance that will all change. She swiftly spoke up before she lost her nerve. "Hi, everyone. I'm Amber, but everyone calls me A.P.…well only Sammy calls me that but I'm sure that's how he introduced me. "Booooo! Booooo! Get off the stage. Fake ass Mercy J." Amber started laughing, "And you must Santana. It's nice to meet you too. I promise we'll get better acquainted in about when I'm done up here. She laughed again. "Well, since the ice has been broken, thanks Santana, I will just get on with it. Sam are you ready…." Amber sits down in front of the computer and starts playing. Sam came out of nowhere, with guitar in hand and started singing to Mercedes. This was one of his favorite songs. He really got into 90's R&amp;B when he and Blaine lived with Mercedes in New York. Now, don't get him wrong, Sam will forever be a Country song loving, Southern man, but he could admit that R&amp;B music touched his soul too, and Boy II Men was definitely at the top of his list for best R&amp;B music of all time. This song spoke to him the first time after that fateful day, following that monstrosity of a photo shoot that caused the end of his relationship with Mercedes. He secretly played this song for a month straight following the anniversary of him and Mercedes' last break up. It had been almost 7 years to the day, and he was hoping after singing it this time, he would never have to go another day mourning for the loss of his one true love. He and Amber had spent weeks perfecting this performance, but he was so nervous. This was literally a performance that could change his life, and it had to be perfect. He strummed on the guitar, as he walked towards Mercedes

"**I long for the warmth of days gone by  
When you were mine  
But now those days are memories in time…  
Life's empty without you by my side…  
My heart belongs to you  
No matter what I try"… **

Mercedes is so taken aback, all she can do is blink. Everyone is looking from Sam to Mercedes to Amber, who is joyfully playing the piano. She practiced her butt off trying to be perfect this song, and Sam wouldn't let her be anything less than perfect. This was his forever love, and she knew with every fiber of her being that Mercedes and Sam were ENDGAME! End of Story! Sam puts the guitar on the floor and grabs Mercedes' hand, as he sings the next line

****

**"When I get courage up to love somebody new…  
It always falls apart cause they just  
Can't compare to you…  
Your love won't release me  
I'm bound under ball and chain…  
Reminiscing our love as I watch four season's change"…**

Amber belts out the chorus, helping Sam with the harmony. He was glad she was helping because he needed to focus and hearing her voice help calm him down. They practiced this performance so many times, but he didn't understand why he was losing focus. Oh, wait, he understands perfectly well, it's because the beautiful Mercedes Jones was staring at him and holding onto his hands for dear life. He needed to focus because this next part was so important and he yearned for her to truly feel the words.

******Chorus:****  
****"****In comes the winter breeze  
That chills the air and drifts the snow…  
And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe…  
When springtime makes its way here  
Lilac blooms reminds me of the scent of your perfume…  
When summer burns with heat  
I always get the hots for you  
Go skinny dippin' in the ocean where we used to do…  
When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare  
When you're not here it doesn't feel the same"…  
**

Once again, Sam sang this verse like his life depended on it, and to him that's exactly what he was singing for, his life. He was singing for a new life with Mercedes as his lawfully, wedded wife.

******"Remember the nights when we closed our eyes  
And vowed that you and I would be in love for all time…  
Anytime I think about these things is shared with you  
I break down and cry cause I get so emotional…  
Until you release me I'm bound under ball and chain  
Reminiscing our love as I watch four seasons change"…. **

After Sam and Amber sang the chorus one more time, Sam dug deeper than he has ever before in his 26 years on this planet, and sang**  
**

**"This loneliness  
Has crushed my heart…  
Please let me love again…  
Cause I need your love to comfort me and ease my pain  
Or four seasons will bring the loneliness again"…  
**

****This final versus had Mercedes in tears, and Amber knew this was it. This was definitely about to happen. Amber took over the chorus this last time, and she ended the song on a beautifully melodic note. That was Sam's signal….it was now or never. Sam brought up Mercedes' left hand and touch her ring-finger to his lips. He had tears flowing down his cheeks, mirroring Mercedes tears. He choked back a sob, but finally spoke: "I have had to endure 7 winters, 7 autumns, 7 springs, please don't make me have to spend the 7th summer without you. I have been in love with you since junior prom on a budget, and the shit just won't go away. I love you more than I thought was humanly possible" Sam kneels down on one knee and pulls out the engagement ring he bought her at Tiffany's on 5th Avenue. After they moved in together in New York, every time they passed a jewelry store, she always said something about 5th Avenue and Tiffany's so he made it a point to use his first check of his Happy Trails contract to buy her this ring. He knew there would never be a woman that could compete with her and she was it for him. He just prayed to God every night that she felt the same way. He knew from the look in her eyes that she indeed loved him too. No matter how sassy his Diva was, she could never hide her feelings from appearing in her eyes. Sam laughed, thinking that was another thing that both his Divas had in common. Sam looked into her beautiful, brown eyes. "Mercedes Renee Jones, will you put this dork out of his miserably and finally be my wife?" Mercedes jumped up and kiss him, without 1 millisecond of hesitation. This is what she literally dreamed about for the last year, and ever since A.P. showed up, she feared that her dream of becoming Mrs. Samuel Dwight Evans would never come true. Sam smiled into the kiss as Mercedes poured her heart and soul into kissing him. She wanted him to know that she never stopped loving him either. "So, is that a yes?" Sam said being the true dork that he is. "This is a hell YES!" This time it was Sam that kissed her. "Wait, Sam" Mercedes pulled away very quickly remembering that Sam's girlfriend was on the stage and he just proposed to another woman. Before Sam or Mercedes could speak up, Amber stepped in between them and said "Before you say anything, Sam and I are not together. He is single and has been since the day I answered his phone instead of mine, and Ms. Mercy J herself was on the other end," Mercedes ducked her head down, as embarrassment flushed her cheeks. Mercedes knew that Amber knew she hated her ever since that accidental conversation. "Amber, I'm sorry. I just…I was…" A.P. shrugged and said "Sam, I told you she knew my name wasn't Ashley." Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around his bestie and the future Mrs. Sam Evans. Amber hugged Sam back and continued, "There is really no need to say anything, Mercedes. Everything happened for a reason, and it worked out the way it was supposed to. Sam is literally my best friend and meeting him changed my life for the better. It was good being his girlfriend, but being his friend is what I was meant to be. You and Sam belong together, and anyone that sees you two in each other's presence knows it."

Sam was so happy. He could honestly say that he has never been happier in his life. As all his friends came over to congratulate the couple. Amber pulled Mercedes into arms and said "Now since you know that Sam and I are not together, you don't hate me anymore, right?"

"I didn't hate you…" Mercedes tried to say until she saw the strong side-eye Amber was throwing her way. Mercedes laughter rang out, "Okay, so maybe I hated you. But that's definitely not the case now. Since you helped my fiancé…wow I love the way the sounds. Fiancé. She let it roll off her tongue, fiancé. "Mercedes focus," Amber shouted. "Oh right. Sorry. Now what I was trying to say is that I don't hate you. Honestly, it feels like I owe you one.

"I'm so happy you said that. Can I ask you for a favor?" A.P. really hoped she wasn't overstepping her boundaries. But it was her 'all-in' mentality through-and-through. "So, Mercedes, do you know Idris Elba?"

"Yes, why?" Mercedes said. Amber plastered the biggest shit-eating grin on her face and said "Great! Cuz I'm Sam's best man, and I need a date to your wedding!"

The End.


End file.
